


Goodnight, Carly

by Fake_Gameboy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Gameboy/pseuds/Fake_Gameboy
Summary: After the Gran Prix kickoff party was ruined, Jack insists Carly spend the night with him, for her safety. She suspects he might have an ulterior motive, and begins questioning Jack.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Carly Nagisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Goodnight, Carly

Carly looked herself over in the bathroom mirror. Gone was her fancy dress for the opening ceremony party, replaced with an oversized T-shirt and sweatpants. The night had an interesting turn of events, to say the least. After the party was crashed, Jack insisted on Carly coming home with him. Something about being concerned with her safety, but that didn’t make much sense. She wasn’t one to complain however, she’d take any contrived reason to spend a night with Jack.

She exited the bathroom, making her way to Jack’s room. She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. “H-hey! I finished changing, is it alright if I come in?” Jack looked up at the door. “Come in.” She swung the door open to see Jack laid in bed wearing a black sleeveless undershirt and a pair of gym shorts. He seemed to be lost in thought, looking over the cards in his deck.

Carly looked over Jack’s room. It was a little plainer than she expected. Besides his desk, some trophies, and a few hung photos of himself winning various Turbo Duel tournaments, the room was somewhat bear. Definitely a downgrade from the penthouse apartment he lived in while he was sponsored by Goodwin. She took a seat at his desk. “So tell me again why you wanted me to stay over?” Jack merely rolled his eyes.  
“Did you not see the scene at the party? It was a disaster! Who knows what could happen next? I’d rather have you here with me just in case something goes wrong in New Domino.” Carly took off her glasses and set them down on the desk. “I get that, but wouldn’t I be safer at my own place than here?” Jack looked annoyed by her response, putting his deck away and turning his attention to her. “What do you mean?”  


“I mean, you are part of team 5D’s and I’m not. Wouldn’t you be more of a target than me? And if I’m around you, I’d be in danger of getting swept up in whatever you’re getting caught up in.” Jack sat up in bed. “So you don’t trust me to protect you if something goes down? Is that it?” She threw her hands up in defense. “Not at all! If anything were to happen, there’s no one else I’d rather have by my side than you, Jack.”  
Jack seemed to calm down. “I suppose you have a point…” Carly smirked, the gears started to turn in her head and she had a hunch on why she was here in the first place. “You know Jack, if you wanted me to stay over, you don’t have to make up an excuse, I’ll follow you anywhere.” The pro duelist was caught off guard. “That’s… That’s not it at all! I’m just concerned about your wellbeing. Past experience tells me I should keep you around, just in case. You have a knack for chasing trouble.”

Carly thought back to her infiltration of the Arcadia Movement, and how that turned out. “Ah, I guess that makes sense. So, where am I sleeping?” Jack hopped off the bed, taking a pillow under his arm. “I’ll sleep on the floor; you can take the bed.” She sized up Jack’s bed, it must be a queen sized mattress at least. Feeling bold, she pressed Jack with another question. “Why don’t we just share the bed? It looks big enough for both of us.”

He felt a tinge of heat build in his ears at Carly’s suggestion. “I… Suppose we can share the bed.” He laid back down and made room for Carly. She laid down next to him, looking pleased with herself. “Are you absolutely sure the only reason I’m here right now is because you wanted to look out for me?” Jack looked Carly in the eye, but was the first to break contact. Although he acts aloof and indifferent, Jack often finds himself flustered by Carly’s overt advances. “There might have been… Another reason.” He crossed his arms.

“And what might that reason be, my darling Jack?” She inched closer to him. “Well, as annoying as you can be, I like having you around.” Carly’s heart began to sing as she pulled Jack in for a hug. “Oh, Jack! I knew you cared!” Jack froze for a moment, but soon reciprocated Carly’s embrace. After a few moments of holding each other passed, she was the first to break the silence. “Hey Jack, I know I’ve been pestering you with questions but… What are we?” Jack felt his heart sink slightly. “I know I’m not the subtlest person, but I feel like I can never get a good read on you. Maybe that’s why you’re a top duelist!”

Jack stayed silent for a moment, thinking about his response. Instead, he opted to surprise Carly with a kiss. “I think that’ll clear things up.” Carly’s face flushed as she gripped his shirt in her hands. “How about we get some rest? It’s been a long night.” Jack began to shift positions, and before she knew it Carly found herself wrapped in his embrace. “Even when you’re not dueling, you’re always one step ahead.”  
“Did you say something, Carly?” Carly seemed much more subdued, it seemed his play to quiet Carly’s incessant questions had paid off. “N-nope! I am pretty tired though. Goodnight, Jack.”

“Goodnight, Carly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
